earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Demiurgos
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) In the Beginning... On the first "day" of creation, the Presence said "Let there be light," and so Samael, the Lightbringer, was born. On the second "day," the Presence said "Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters," and so was born Michael, master of the Heavens. Five other archangels would follow their two eldest brothers and aid in the shaping of the universe and the conquest of the realm known as Heaven. By the seventh "Day of Creation," as the Presence and its children rested, it was rather clear that of all the archangels, the Presence favored Samael the most. Some argue that this was because Samael was created first and was intrinsically made to be the greatest, others (including Lucifer/Samael himself) believe that he was never truly "dad's favorite son" and that was only the Presence stoking the fire of Michael's ambition, causing him to push himself to greater heights to please his father and creator. Whatever the case may be, Samael rebelled. Michael, who had always loved his brother more than anything up to that point, eagerly seized the opportunity to side with the Presence and rallied the remainder of the archangels in support of the Presence. Though securing his own family (other than Samael) and the Principalities was relatively easy for the charismatic Michael, the majority of the Heavenly Host's virtues, seraphim, ariels, and cherubim who had less to lose than the Principalities and Archangels sided with Samael. Michael distinguished himself on the battlefield, slaying countless of his own brethren and eventually being the angel to take down Samael himself. When Samael was tried and convicted by a tribunal of the other archangels, Michael asked for his father's blessing to be given the honor to carve Samael's grace out himself to spare the Presence the misery, but he was denied. Instead, the Presence chose to exile Samael, banishing him to a savage realm of the Void inhabited by infernal beings. Michael honored the Presence's wishes, but he made no secret of his disdain for his father's decision. Michael Demiurgos: Prehistory - 1999 Michael would face off against his fallen brother on many other occasions, though often it was through proxies. Samael, now called Lucifer, would send his demonic and devilish minions to foil with Heaven's goals, forcing hardship upon angels, prophets, and the devout who had to counter these obstructions. Michael continued to slay many of his former and fallen brethren, earning him quite the reputation as a fierce warrior and slayer of not only angels, but demons and devils as well - and yet, he was never allowed to draw his steel against the Devil. Many times, Michael would storm into Lucifer's palace in Hell and threaten his brother, but the two never came to blows. Michael was never afforded the chance to finish what they had started so many billions of years ago - never allowed to correct the mistake he felt he had made by sparing Samael and leaving his fate for their father to decide. All because, as Lucifer himself told Michael, "if you defy father's wishes and slay me where I stand, how are you any better than I? And would you still be father's favorite son?" Eventually, matters simmered between the two when a ceasefire was called with Gabriel, Raphael, and Amenadiel taking over most dealings with Lucifer. Michael settled into becoming the effective crown prince of the Silver City, becoming the true right hand of the Presence. However, after thousands of years in this position, one of Michael's trusted advisers, the angel Sandalphon, alerted Michael to a loophole he felt was an exploitable vulnerability. When he shared this concern with Michael it was decided to bring this matter before the Presence, but the Presence merely told Michael to resolve the matter as he saw fit. After years of deliberation, it was decided that Michael would gather up excess worship into his being and go to Earth with the intention of siring the first new archangel in several billion years. Michael Demiurgos: 1999 - 2013 The details of how Michael impregnated Barbara Belloc remain unknown. The matter was meant to be kept confidential between the Presence, Michael, and Sandalphon. The Presence, upon learning of Elaine's birth, insisted that until she was "of age" that Michael and Sandalphon would adhere to a no intervention philosophy concerning Elaine's involvement with Heaven and the divine to allow her what no other archangel ever got to enjoy: a childhood. And while the two agreed to a laissez-faire approach, they did not count on a Lucifer approach. Michael Demiurgos: 2013 - Present Due to an unforeseen series of events, Elaine subconsciously tapped into her ability to summon beings which she had some connection with, whether built by friendship or hostility, or baked into her genetic code by way of familial bonds - even if she herself was completely unaware of the connection. Elaine got herself into some figurative hot water and in her attempt to find some being willing to rescue her, she invoked the Almighty but by the Presence's decree, Michael could not interfere and so he did not answer the summons, closing his heart to his own daughter's plight. But when Elaine became desperate, she invoked the Devil himself and to her surprise, the Devil answered. Lucifer recognized Elaine's heritage upon a mere glance of her aura. He knew she was his brother's child and also saw she was a Nephilic vessel which meant she had to be a sanctioned union that the Presence signed off on. Lucifer also recognized she was essentially an archangel in embryo form. After rescuing Elaine from her predicament and hearing how she had called for divine intervention before resorting to devil intervention, Lucifer put it together that Elaine was intentionally being ignored and to throw a wrench once more into Heaven's plans, Lucifer touched Elaine's forehead and fully awoke her power, several years ahead of schedule... and Michael was powerless to stop it. According to a divine informant who claims to have witnessed it, Michael became incredibly irate following Lucifer taking Elaine under his figurative wing. Threat Assessment Resources * Archangel Physiology ** Aerokinesis ** Cosmic Awareness ** Dimensional Shifting ** Energy Projection ** Enhanced Physicality ** Healing Touch ** Hydrokinesis ** Immortality ** Limited Empathy & Telepathy ** Linguistic Instinct ** Materiokinesis ** Nigh-Invulnerability ** Teleportation ** Winged Flight * Swords of Michael * Instinctive Combat Ability Weaknesses * Envy (According to Lucifer) Analytics * Physicality: 7 - Legendary * Occult: 8 - Paragon * Weapons: 8 - Paragon * Experience: 7 - Legendary * Ranged: 8 - Paragon * Strategy: 7 - LegendaryNetwork Files (Extra): Michael Demiurgos Trivia and Notes Trivia * Michael Demiurgos has a Threat Assessment ranking of 450, marking him as an Extinction Crisis. Notes * In the comics he's the only archangel with the title of Demiurgos. Links and References * Appearances of Michael Demiurgos * Character Gallery: Michael Demiurgos Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Immortality Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Single Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Orange Eyes Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Invulnerability Category:No Dual Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Archangel Category:Heavenite Category:Healing Category:Wings Category:Aerokinesis Category:Energy Projection Category:Empathy Category:Heaven Clan Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Multilingualism Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Subsidiary Reality V Category:Extinction Crisis Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes